Looks Of An Angel
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: He loved her. She was everything to him. And she left him; she died. Does he deserve to move on or, for the sake of his son, should he remember Melinda? But what if he fell in love again? What if it was with Amelie? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sam/Melinda... well, at first - if I continue it, it will be Sam/Amelie!: **

**Thanks to UnderOTheOSea, who asked for this story! **

**I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

_Melinda..._

The woman he loved; the woman who gave him the child of which he had always dreamed... The woman who died.

He still remembered the way that her face lit up like the sun, whenever he came home from whatever menial job he had, and that she never looked on the dark side of life. She was an optimist, a glass is half full sort of person.

He loved her: it was a hot and intense firey love, neither able to take their eyes off one another when they were in the same vicinity. It was this first experience, merely almost two years before she died, that caused the catalyst of emotion in him that meant he knew she was for him. She loved him back and the first time he could call her 'Mrs Glass' was a dream come true.

But she died... She succumbed to Death, greeting him with open arms, and left him and their baby alone. What hope did _he_ have of raising a child to the standard she would have?

He didn't have a hope in hell, heaven or any other place - and he knew it.

He drank himself into oblivion nearly every day, drowning out his sorrows and working to remember Melinda's every aspect. He studied the few photos he had of her all the time, keeping one close to his heart at all times and sleeping with one on what was her pillow. His son was forgotten in the wake of his mother's death but little Stephen didn't know the difference between his father's arms and his grandfather's...

He still remembered, with the utmost clarity, the day he proposed. They were standing on the porched area of his home and looking out over a beautiful morning in Morganville. The sun was shining, reflecting on the small pond in the garden, but it wasn't glaring or too hot. It was perfect - just like Melinda.

_"Will you marry me?" he asked, his heart fluttering with anticipation. As he looked into her eyes, he was filled with the overflowing emotions of love and lust and desire for her._

_"Yes," was her simple response, her eyes not on the small diamond ring in his hand but locked in his gaze, never looking down._

_Without breaking this contact, he stood up from his stance on one knee and slipped the ring onto her finger, expecting it to be for eternity..._

_It's a shame when eternity finishes before you hope._

As he remembered this day for the thirty thousandth time, a tear crept into the corner of his eye. He wasn't crying at the gesture of love, or the evident love there, but at the fact that _his _action was the thing that ultimately ended her life. If he hadn't felt that overwhelming desire to be with her, to make her his, perhaps she would still be alive. If he hadn't have had to do this selfish act, she could be alive and have a child... Perhaps she wouldn't have died, perhaps she would have the chance to see her baby grow up to be a marvellous being, of her nurture.

He couldn't help but blame himself. As, after all, it was his creation...

* * *

**Ahhh, poor sad Sam!**

**What did you think?**

**It's my first Sam/Melinda story!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**So this was a Sam/Melinda, but idk how it will evolve… well, I know the ending, just not the bit inbetween.**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

He supposed that he ought to do something, to help him get over the loss of Melinda, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay in the house and not leave; he wanted to do _everything_ he could to make sure that he didn't lose her memory. After all, if he lost that, what did he have left? He would have nothing… so he didn't dare to loose that.

"Samuel, you need to come out of the house, for Stephen's sake," his mother said to him every time she visited, which was every day. She didn't trust her son to raise_ his_ son properly, when he could barely remember to feed himself. Nobody trusted Sam… not even with his own child. Neighbours constantly came around on the pretext of 'neighbourhood watch' just to check that he hadn't killed his son in a drunken rage, his parents never seemed to leave the house… he was surprised that Amelie hadn't been over (or sent one of her minions, like usual) to ask about his contract.

He hadn't kept to the terms of it, not since Melinda died. He hadn't given blood, not that she had ever taken it anyway, or given money, not that she had ever taken it again… he hadn't gone to work or lived a happy life, which is what she had defined must happen in the contract's detailing. That is what he had signed over when he joined with her, body and soul, to protect his wife and unborn child from future vampire attacks. That is what he had done to make sure that he could do _everything_ he could to save them.

But she had died anyway. He hadn't done enough. He had done everything in his power but it still wasn't enough.

She had died, been taken away from him, and it wasn't the world of the supernatural – even in Morganville. She had gone and left him by natural means, when she was giving him a son.

His son. Stephen.

Sam set down the bottle of beer in his hand and moved over to look at the sleeping baby in the crib. Three months old and he didn't seem to bear a single scratch of the pain and suffering all around him. He didn't know that his mother was dead and that his father was a single man, a drunk, who couldn't bear to go on without his wife. He didn't know that his primary carers were his grandmother and the local busybody, Mrs Taylor… he didn't know any of that.

All he knew was that his father, with his beacon of fiery red hair, was standing over him.

Stephen stretched his arms out, wanting his father to pick him up, and Sam did. He bent down, noting how he wasn't as drunk as he normally was at that time, and picked up his son from the crib, holding him in his arms. He was heavier than he remembered him to be… the last time he had optionally held his son had been right after he was born, when Sam tried to cling onto anything reminding him of Melinda. Back then, that included his son... But not anymore. Now, to hold Stephen was too painful - now the reminder of Melinda was too horrific to want to be near. But he had to try; it wasn't his son's fault that his birth had resulted in another death: that was the natural cycle of things. Someone is born, someone dies... Just usually, it isn't the mother of the baby.

A knock on the wooden door broke into Sam's thought tracking process, almost making him drop the baby that was half him... Half _her_. He didn't want to feel like that anymore: he wanted to be happy as he looked at his son, gurgling away, not angry that his wife had died or upset for the same reason.

He placed his son down in his crib and moved to the door, expecting to see one of the local busybodies, trying to get a 'scoop' on the 'mad Sam Glass' - the one who couldn't go a day without getting drunk since the death of Melinda Glass.

But when he wrenched open the door, with a bitterness from opening the same door so many times to people who just wanted gossip, he got a surprise. Standing on the porch, alone, was someone he had seen only once.

"Hello, Samuel," she said, slightly sharply. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

His mouth dropped open in shock. What was _she _doing here?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**This story is in past tense & 3rd person, so it's different to my normal writing... Maybe that's why it's shorter than normal!**

**Please review! Love you forever if you do!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Sam's POV:_

What was she doing there? What was she doing, standing on his doorstep _herself_? What could she possibly want… no.

She couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill him and leave his son an orphan, and she couldn't kill a child – could she? Who knew what Amelie was capable of… the only time he had ever seen her was when he had gone to her for Protection from vampires for his unborn son and wife – other than that, she was unknown to him. He knew she was powerful and strong and the ruler – there was nothing else known about her to him, than that she was the Founder.

He wanted to run and protect his son, but turning his back on a vampire – even one that gave him Protection – was never a good thing to do. So he had to stand by the door and watch as the blonde haired vampire, who looked physically his age but was the oldest _thing_ in the world, entered his house.

_It's because it's a Founder's house – it means that she can get in without permission needed,_ he remembered from when she came to his house for him to sign his contract, less than a year ago.

She walked towards the baby in the cot and he felt a rush of fear that she was going to hurt him, that she was going to hurt his son, the last link he has to his wife. He needed to have Stephen – he needed to have this last link with her, otherwise she was gone forever. He only realised then that Stephen was crying, that he was wailing and shaking around in his crib. Sam felt ashamed that he hadn't even noticed that his son was crying – then again, he was trying to save him from death.

However, she didn't kill him. She smiled down at the baby in the crib and miraculously, he stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "I have been trying to get him to settle for the past two months and he won't do it for hours. Then you smile at him… you didn't _do_ anything, did you?" he suddenly thought that she may have compulsed his son to silence, but she shook her head.

"A _very_ long time ago, I was rather good with children," she said in response, a small smile touching her lips as she remembered the long ago times.

"I sincerely doubt that," he said without thinking, the words escaping his drink addled lips before he could stop them. She looked slightly affronted for a second before she shook her head and settled down on the sofa without wanting (or needing) an invitation.

"You need to sort yourself out," she told him straight as he sat down opposite her. His bracelet, that belonged to her, glistened on his wrist as if to prove her point. "Samuel, I mean it. It isn't because I am… this is for your son. Look at him, Samuel; he needs a father for him. You cannot do that in a drunken haze. Please, if not for the fact I cannot bear to see you like this, do it for your son," she pleaded with him, her eyes betraying her emotion for him.

_I cannot see him hurting anymore for someone that isn't here, when there is someone who loves him so much…_she thought before trying to conceal her thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good for him to get wind of her feelings for him.

"Ok then," Sam replied, not sure what else he could say to such a heartfelt plea for him to change. "Sorry for what I said," he tacked on the end, realising that she could have killed him rather a long time ago without another reason than what he said.

"You are drunk, you do not mean what you say," she said with a small smile before standing up. She walked towards the door without another word, and he stared after her. There was something about her that allured him, something that made him lust for something – but it wasn't, was it? He loved Melinda, the mother of his child. "I shall come back another day, if that is ok?" she actually _asked_ to see if her presence was going to be welcome there.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, looking slightly surprised that she was asking.

"Good," Amelie replied, another smile on her face. That was rare enough – normally, she never smiled! "Goodnight, Samuel, Stephen. Be a good boy for your father," the end was nearly a coo – he knew then that she truly felt something for his son… all women who saw him did, so why should Amelie be any different?

The door shut behind her with a small bang and he jumped slightly. Stephen awoke as Amelie left, but didn't cry. Sam moved over to stand over the crib and stroked the face of his son gently, a new found love for him brought up from Amelie's visit.

_Why was she here? Why is she coming back?_ he wondered, but shook his head. Those questions could wait for another day… now, he was with his son and happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Sweet, yeah?**

**Please review! Love you if you do!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hope you like the story!**

_Amelie's POV:_

She loved him. His wife had been dead all of two months and she was already crawling around, trying to get her hands on him. She sickened herself.

She had loved him since the moment she first set eyes on him. That fateful day, in the church, had changed her forever. Until then, she still lingered over Oliver and how he had almost destroyed her through her love. But Sam... He was different. The way that he had insisted on coming to speak to her in the church, to argue for human's right, had appealed to her instantly: he had guts...

He had argued with her to ensure Protection for his unborn child and his wife, after they were nearly killed by a vampire attack. He was pushing for humans to be able to carry weapons legally to defend themselves - but she couldn't accept that. She would have been turned on by her own people if she had made such a concession on their behalf...

_Flashback..._

"I want equal rights for humans in this town: we are forced to live here, therefore I feel we ought to be able to protect ourselves from your rogue vampires," Samuel said with an air of confidence he didn't really feel. He knew that she couldn't kill him in here, the church was a place of peace, but outside...

She gave a small smile but shook her head. He amused her... But there was something more. The confidence by which he held himself intrigued her - the lengths he would go to protect his family - that made her wonder whether or not to indulge him in his request... Of course, not the entire thing - that was beyond the question.

"You want protection for your family, correct?" she confirmed and he nodded, stunned by her lack of instantaneous denial. "You would do anything?"

"Absolutely anything: this is my family, my life, and if they are gone then I have nothing," he confessed, his head bowed.

_He is certainly intriguing... And certainly mind capturing, _she thought with a worried tone to her thoughts: she couldn't be feeling this feelings again - especially not for a man who was so obviously in love with his wife.

However, she was hooked on him. She needed, already, something to keep them together, so that she could have an excuse to see him again. That's why she gave him the thing she had given only one other in Morganville's one hundred and forty seven year history. One person, who ended up dying anyway...

"I can offer you my Protection, body and soul, in exchange for the entire Protection of your family," she offered him, noting the look of surprise on his face. He had never known _anyone _to have a contract with the Founder - well, there was one, but it was low level protection. She didn't enter the realm of contract giving often, mainly because it was so _demanding_, having to respond to their whims and such... Also, putting herself into such danger wasn't particularly a brilliant idea.

"What, you mean..." Sam began, looking down and giving a cursory glance to his current bracelet of Protection.

"I mean, any current contracts will be cancelled and you will become mine," Amelie replied, explaining everything without embellishment. It wasn't necessary - he either accepted her Protection (and therefore Protected his family) or he didn't: why add anymore to the equation?

"I... I don't know what to say," Sam admitted, looking shell shocked. He had gone there to guarantee safety for his wife and baby and was ending up being offered Protection by Amelie. "I mean... There would be absolutely no chance that they could be harmed," he confirmed, guaranteeing that this contract would cover Melinda and baby Glass without them having to sign.

"Absolutely," Amelie agreed, her immobile heart sinking slightly for some strange reason in accordance to Samuel wanting his wife Protected.

"Very well... I shall sign with you, Amelie," Sam decided on the spot, not bothering to think about it anymore. There wasn't anything to think about: unconditional (for them) safety for those he loved was the price to pay to become Amelie's property, body and soul.

Their safety was all that mattered to him. As she drew up the contract, as she molded the silver bracelet (bearing the Founder's creat) onto his wrist, all he could see was the people he was doing that for... Melinda... And his son...

_Flashback ends..._

And now his wife was dead. She had died in childbirth and there was nothing Amelie could have done. She knew that Sam was beating himself up over the death, being left with a son to raise entirely from scratch alone, but she didn't know what to do. Did she send flowers or visit or...?

She didn't want anything from him: she had never asked for money (frankly, she had more than enough of that) or blood because she didn't want to physically harm him. The only thing she had asked of him, when he signed the contract, was that he was to be happy.

He had broken that clause.

She rendered the contract void in her mind, because she didn't want to have to own him if she wanted to get closer to him. However, she kept it alive in the physical form because she knew that he would _never _be harmed, on her wrath be it, and it meant that she had an excuse to be able to go to his home...

He reacted how she had expected: fearful for himself and his son. However, she tried to show that she meant no harm to him, that she could have killed his drunken self and defenceless son instantly, but she loved him. She couldn't destroy those she loved...

She confessed something to him then that she hadn't told anyone; she loved children. Throughout her human life, short it may have been, she had adored being able to look after other children, to read to them or teach them basic skills. Children adored _her_, listening to her and behaving when she wanted. Even for the early part of her vampire life, she had spent time with children, brushing their hair, smiling and singing to stop them crying. She wanted to do this with Stephen - if Samuel would allow it.

He insulted her, but she ignored it; in the face of true love, anything he said would have been acceptable. She didn't care what he said, as long as he was ok. He didn't seem to be coping as well as she had hoped; perhaps she would be allowed to 'drop by' again, unexpected, even if just to help with Stephen or persuade Samuel further that he needed to get better and move on.

He agreed that she could return and she felt her heart swell with this wondrous knowledge. She loved this... It took all her inner strength to prevent herself from betraying these emotions on her face; she had concealed them for the eight months since he had signed with her.

Falling in love so quickly seems immature, unreal. Yet for Amelie it was entirely true. It wasn't a roaring fire, plentiful fuel at first but soon to burn out - a flash fire - but slow roasting and continual one that only seemed to strengthen over time, rather than decrease.

"Je t'aime," she sighed to herself as she thought of her Samuel, as she lingered outside of the house that was once hers. "Au revoir, mon Samuel, je t'aime," she murmured, climbing into her car.

_Goodbye, Samuel, I love you._

OoOo

She pulled her hair out of the tight bun she had it in, removing the hair grips one by one. This was her time to relax, before bed, but tonight she couldn't. All she could think about was Samuel, how the flame red colouring of his hair captured her attention entirely every time she thought of it. She could only imagine his angelic face, similar but different to that of his son's... She wanted to kiss those perfect lips, but she couldn't.

_Si seul_, she thought to herself wryly, clambering into the large double bed, complete with canopy. _If only..._

The day would come... But when?

**So what did you think?**

**Please review! Love you if you do!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this!**

**

* * *

**

_Sam's POV:_

Something in him made him question himself, his motives for life and everything associated with it. Something made him realise that Melinda wasn't everything... But what?

"Ssshhh, it's ok," he murmured to his son, wanting him to quieten so that he could think. In the end, he had to pick up the child, with it's limbs flailing everywhere, and soothe him as much as possible. "Stephen... Come on, be quiet for Daddy so that he can think. Please, son."

He rocked him back and forth, praying silently that the baby would quieten: the neighbours were beginning to get a little cranky about the screaming baby in the middle of the night.

After fifteen minutes, he refused to quieten, so Sam had to take the one option he had left: the secret room. Normally, he didn't bother with this because spending time with Stephen reminded him too much of Melinda. He remembered the times when she woke up in the middle of the night for the toilet and he woke up as well, as whenever she moved he realised. They would sit up together and he would listen to their baby's heartbeat, his ear on the protruding stomach of his wife. But now, he _wanted _to spend time with the son of the dead woman - he reminded him of her in a positive way.

"Come on then, son," he whispered, running up the stairs in order to head into the secret room. He pressed the button to let the door slide open before turning the lightswitch on. Carefully, he walked up the wooden stairs and emerged in the barely used room - the soundproof room that meant Stephen could wail his heart out and not bother anyone...

... Or so he thought.

As suddenly, a woman looking as if she had hastily dressed, her hair loose around her shoulders, appeared from the middle of nowhere.

_I could have sworn she left about an hour ago, _Sam thought, turning in confusion to face Amelie.

"Amelie, how did you get in here?" he asked, shocked and worried that she was in the secret room. Was she stalking him? The shock caused him to sober up entirely, meaning that everything about him was alert as possible as he focused on Amelie being in the house.

"The crying woke me up," she explained, wiping her eyes slightly. "You see... I haven't told anyone this before; the only people that know of this are myself and Myrnin..." she continued, hesitating.

_Who is Myrnin? _Sam thought to himself, noting how Amelie's face furrowed even more because she'd realised she had slipped up again.

"Amelie, how are you in my house?" he asked her, holding Stephen closer to him to protect him. There was a difference between Amelie being invited into his home via the front doorstep and her suddenly appearing in a secret room... That she had built. He'd forgotten that she had lived here, once. "Who is Myrnin?"

"Myrnin is a dear friend of mine, someone who doesn't particularly get out of his laboratory much," she said slowly, avoiding that issue slightly. "As for how I am here, I shall explain, if you allow me to quieten your son. I cannot think; I have been interrupted from my sleep most abruptly," she continued. Sam's brow furrowed for a moment - should he let her hold him, so he would quieten, or not - before he nodded. He walked slowly towards the woman in the pristine clothing (even at one am) and slowly handed her the screaming baby, whose screams pierced right through Sam's head. He couldn't do it; he couldn't be a single parent when he couldn't even get the baby to stop crying in the middle of the night!

Amelie took him gently in her arms and rocked him, much softer than the vigorous movements Sam had done. She murmured soothing words to the baby, who soon changed from bellowing to contented little gurgles before, finally, he fell into sleep.

"How... How did you do that?" Sam asked, astounded that he couldn't get him to quieten (let alone sleep) in hours, yet here someone the baby didn't even know could get him to sleep in less than five minutes.

She didn't answer at first, simply continued to grin down at the baby in her arms, before she turned her attention to Sam. She smiled at him, something which he automatically reciprocated, before nodding towards the far back corner.

"Walk over there and tell me what you see," she informs him, continuing to hold the sturdy child in her arms. He nodded, wondering if this was some sort of trap before remembering that she wouldn't harm a parent... Not if she loved children so much. She may have been a killer in the days before blood storage was made possible, but he hoped that she had never stooped low enough that she would kill a child's only parent. So many children would have been orphans then, let alone vampires adding to the death toll of their parents.

With her staring at him, Sam took a deep breath before heading into the corner she directed him.

_What the hell? _This was his initial reaction. The wall which led out onto the street, if you were idiotic enough to smash it up, housed a door which he had never seen before - ever. He'd been in the secret room enough times, played hide and seek plentiful times, to know that _this door should not be here_.

He took a closer look at the door and saw a room containing a four poster bed, antique looking furniture, and a wooden floor – Amelie's bedroom, he instantly knew. He could see where she had been sleeping in the bed, awakened by his son's screaming – but how?

"What is this?" he asked her, confused and questioning everything he knew. There was a door somewhere where there _couldn't_ be a door – it was impossible.

"You are the first person I have ever told this to," she confessed, as he moved back towards her. She had sat down on the sofa and was stroking Stephen's face softly, almost subconsciously. "There is a system in Morganville, the same thing that prevents people from leaving unless I allow it and the same thing that means that once those people leave, they forget everything. But… the same system runs a portal network, linking every Founder house and other main buildings in the town to Myrnin's lab. It is possible to move from one building to another, and portals can be made to other locations, without leaving the house physically. However, it seems that there is a sound limit on the doors, meaning that I can hear, in my home which is more centralised than any other building on the network, everything when it gets too loud. This unfortunately included when your son was crying," she explained, causing Sam's head to almost explode.

_Portals? __**More**__ magic?_

"I can't believe that there is actual magic in Morganville," he murmured, stroking the head of his (finally) silent son softly.

"No, it is science and alchemy, along with Myrnin's pure genius involved," Amelie gently corrected him, smiling softly. "The first time he explained everything to me, that is also what I believed. However, I now see the science involved – I am assured that I would have needed to have studied physics for an _extraordinarily_ long time to understand the processes involved. Unfortunately, physics is not something that has, and I doubt it ever will, ever interested me, so I doubt that I shall be understanding anytime soon," she actually laughed at the end of that.

_It sounds like a tinkling bell_, he thought, before wondering where the hell that that thought had came from. He mourned his wife; Amelie was a vampire, his Protector, who just happened to have been asleep and been woken up by his screaming child (bore from his still mourned for wife) and she just happened to be good with kids so came and soothed him.

It made his head hurt!

"I think I got that," he replied with a small smile, snorting slightly. She smiled back and for a moment they held each other, locked in their gazes. He couldn't read her face, or the emotions evident in her eyes – he just couldn't. So in the end, he looked away at his sleeping son's face and was hit with a pang of remembrance about Melinda and her death.

"I should go… to bed," he said slowly, finally, after a long pause. "I mean, I guess you like don't have to sleep much but if I'm up with this screamer all day, I should get some sleep whilst he is actually sleeping," he babbled on, not actually knowing how much vampires have to sleep (who knew… who was alive, anyway?) but saying it anyway. After all, they were immortal. If they had to sleep so much, they mustn't get that much done.

"If you would like, I could put Stephen to bed for you, ensure that he stays asleep?" she suggested, her face lighting up as she said the words. He knew that she loved children and this was the only chance that she could be with them – she had saved him so much already in two visits, one day, that he could allow her this, couldn't he?

"Sure," he said instantly, surprising himself.

"And although I don't have to sleep more than a couple of hours per night, I find it is more relaxing to sleep rather than sit up and work," she said conversationally, as they walked down the stairs. She had pressed the release catch before he could even say a word and he remembered that this was her house… she had probably played with her prey in here… no he shouldn't think of that…

"Yes, I would have to say that working all day _and_ night would be rather unsociable and boring," he agreed, with a small smile again.

"I don't particularly have a social life," she contradicted him. "After all, besides the ball I hold annually, I don't particularly mix with others, besides Myrnin, my oldest friend. I don't particularly have the inclination to… _mingle_, if that makes sense," she explained, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I know how you feel," he agreed with her, as they stopped outside of his and… no _his_ room. "So many people come around and try and make sure that I'm ok, that I'm looking after Stephen properly, but I don't want them to. I'd rather just get by on my own, rather than have annoying busybodies coming around for gossip. It does my head in," he continued, explaining the emotions he had felt but never been able to put into words before.

"Then go back to work," Amelie suggested lightly, dropping it from what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. "I would like to lay a wager on your parents accepting the responsibility of looking after this delightful child and, if not, I would always be happy to accept the challenge," she stated, a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"And what about your work?" he asked, shaking his head lightly.

"What work?" she arched her eyebrows and looked him full in the face, her dismissive tone about her work showing just how little she cared for it. "I hardly class reading and signing papers, along with other mundane things, rather laborious and if your parents cannot look after him, I can assure you he would be well looked after by me," she continued, smiling into the face of the sleeping boy in her arms.

_Can I let my son spend the entire day with a vampire – the most important vampire in the world, the vampire who _put _everyone in this situation?_

"I'll speak to my parents," he said slowly, not wanting to say yes or no until he had decided. "I think you're right, however… I should go back to work… I can barely remember what I do!" he laughed lightly, noting how long he had actually been off work. They had understood, been supportive, the fact he had lost Melinda and was now a single parent, but he knew that it was probably wearing thin.

"You work in the bank, Samuel, with the customer service department," she reminded him gently, making him laugh.

"You're right, I do," he said before shaking his head. "Oh, I wish I'd have actually gone to university now… but then none of this would have happened if I did," he shook his head, trying to get out of his head the longing he had always had.

"What would you have studied?"

"English," he said instantly, knowing that that was what he had always wanted to do. "I would have studied that, before probably becoming a teacher at the school and then hopefully the university, to teach others to appreciate the wonderful classics of the literature world. Charles Dickens, the Bronte sisters, all the other amazing writers who made me see the world in an entirely different light, who made me ache to understand everything," he said, staring into the distance as he imagined his dream. Then he went back to reality. "Yet I have Stephen now… I can't go to university – how would we live? No… I can't. I need to think of my son. Speaking of which, I think I should go to bed now, Amelie. Goodnight," he finished rather abruptly.

"Goodnight, Samuel," she said with a smile, watching as he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him, watching her as he did so.

He got ready for bed, straining his ears for sounds but not hearing anything beyond his own room. Then he clambered into bed and thought of Melinda but nothing came. Had he forgotten her? Had he made the mistake of not thinking about her for a second, so now she was like water, slipping through his fingers? Could he not remember the soft skin of his wife, the shining brown hair that was cut at her shoulders?

_Have I left her?_

He agonised over this for what felt like forever, but was actually mere minutes, before he fell into a deep slumber. For the first night, he didn't dream of Melinda.

He dreamt of Amelie…

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, especially with the longer chapter length!**

**Love it if you reviewed! :)**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Didn't get any reviews last chappy :( but have an update anyway**

**

* * *

**

_Amelie's POV:_

She put the baby to bed, smiling as she did so; after all, she loved children, especially when it was the baby of the man that she loved. She couldn't believe that she had confessed the secrets of the portal, the system that at least partially kept Morganville together, to Samuel, a _human_… but she loved him. She had to explain to him how it worked, since she had appeared in the room without even considering how to explain that she was there.

"Sshhh," she said to the baby who she had just put to bed. She pressed a finger to her lips, her long hair hanging over her shoulder, brushing the top of the cot, and smiled down at the baby called Stephen, the baby of the amazing Samuel Glass… "Come on, Stephen, be a good boy. After all, you don't want to wake your Daddy, do you?" she coaxed him to be quiet; pleading with him… she wanted to be able to calm him so that Samuel would trust her with his son in the future.

_I'm a vampire; I have that against me… but if I can look after him, maybe he wouldn't count that against me!_ She thought softly to herself, smiling widely as Stephen finally dropped back off to sleep.

She had to begin to make inquiries for Samuel to be able to attend university for free – she wanted him to have everything that he wanted, including an education. He gave everything up before for this child; now he deserves to have this one thing that he wants. Perhaps he could attend part time, so that he could continue to work and make a wage, she considered as she walked back up the stairs to the portal in the secret room. Perhaps…

But whatever she would do, it would have to appear as if it was already in progress and not just because he had told her… that would reveal her love for him.

She contemplated this as she strolled through her house, thinking…

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

He dreamt of the blonde vampire that had spent an _extraordinary_ amount of time with him that day. He dreamt of Amelie, the eldest vampire in the world, and not Melinda, the person he thought he loved… no, the person he _knew_ he loved. Why didn't he dream of her? What had happened to her in his mind? Sure, he hadn't thought about her for a few hours, but that didn't mean that she had to disappear from his mind, did it? Did he have to honour her _every_ second of the day?

When he woke up, he agonised over this until it was time to go to his son, when he woke up at 6am, as he did everyday. Samuel picked up the baby who seemed content in his arms and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen. He set his son in the high chair before preparing the bottle, all the while worrying about Melinda and how she seemed to be slipping away from him.

He couldn't imagine her face entirely anymore – it was like trying to hold onto water now; it was impossible. He couldn't hear her pealing of laughter or her deciding with him over what they should name their child…

"_I think that if it is a girl, we should call her Lucy, after your mother," she had said to him as he held them both in his arms…_

"_What if it is a boy?" he murmured into her hair, smiling as she wriggled to get more comfortable in his arms._

"_I think Stephen… it's sweet and it means that you will have the same initials," she laughed and he kissed her, loving her entire sense of individuality._

He snapped back to reality with a start, as the child who he had been trying to remember how was named began to cry.

"Ssshhh, Stephen, be a good boy for Daddy," he urged, grabbing the warm bottle and proceeding to put it into his baby's mouth so that he would quieten… it worked, as it did everyday. It was a temporary respite for Sam, knowing that he would have the few moments of guaranteed peace for when Stephen was feeding…

He set the baby down in his crib, smiling as the baby (who had just been asleep for five hours) drifted into sleep instantly. Sam had always wondered how the baby had been able to do that, ever since he was born… strange.

Instead of watching the baby sleep or think about Melinda, as he usually did, he began to clean up. Gone were the empty (or half empty) bottles of beer that littered the living room and the stacks of newspapers. He cleared out the rubbish in the kitchen and began to scrub.

"Post for you, Mr Glass," the postman – a new one – had said to him when he was returning to the house from disposing of the fifteen bags of rubbish in his outside bin.

"Thanks," Sam replied, not expecting much whatsoever… bills, probably, and maybe a card from Harrison, his friend who had left Morganville to join the army years ago. He was expecting one, after all.

But he wasn't expecting what he got.

Dated three days ago, so obviously Amelie had nothing to do with it; he found a letter from TPU…

_Dear Mr Glass,_

_It has come to our attention that you applied to our university to start last year, but had to withdraw for personal reasons. However, it appears we have a compromise, if you were interested._

_We are aware of your work in the bank three days per week, so we propose that you would be capable of attending the English Literature course you originally applied for on three other days - a part time course. This would allow you to also work, as well as study to complete your course in three years, rather than the usual five since you would be taking core classes only._

_If you are interested, please inform Hannah Smith at the administration office within the next week._

_Julia Harris_

_Dean of Texas Prairie University_

Wow. He was shocked.

What did he do?

* * *

**Whatcha think? Wrote this whilst I watched Comic Relief and the Fearne/Lenny bit & then the Smithy sketch… if you're not watching it, watch it!**

**Please review! Do it for me!**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**So... Reviews = pretty much non-existant, but me encanta the story, so I'm gonna keep writing it!**

**I didn't update for a while... but does anyone even care?**

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She was a mastermind in disguise... Well, she was the Founder, so she could do whatever she wanted, including messing with dates on letters that she wanted to be sent to people. This included (rather was the only one) the one she sent to the love of her life (although he didn't yet realise it) Samuel Glass... She had managed to forge the letter from TPU, after informing them that she would be doing such a thing, and ensure the date was from before he revealed his desires, so that it wasn't _immediately _obvious that she had had anything to do with it.

She sighed as she slid into her bed, wondering whether or not her handiwork would be appreciated - she could only hope that it would be...

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

_What do I do? _He considered this, as he stared into the corner of the room, still frozen. Stephen was beginning to cry but he could barely hear him - all he could think about was the letter and his chances in the future. But did he dare to consider being that selfish when he had a son who needed him?

He picked up his son and rocked him until he fell back to sleep (finally) before picking up the phone.

"Mum?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the volatile and unpredictable patterns of sleep his son had. "Can you come over, please? I have some news and I need to ask you a favour."

She agreed and he hung up the phone before darting around to tidy the place up further. He flung open the windows to let in some fresh air and tied back the curtains before cleaning the work surface in the kitchen again; he didn't particularly ever see any problems with it but whenever his Mum came around, she always moaned about the state of them.

_"You're going to spread disease by not cleaning them... When Stephen is sick, or you, then you'll have nobody to blame but yourself... They're __**disgusting**__, Samuel, I am ashamed at your housekeeping," _she would say to him, irritating him further. The only results it procured was making him realise that Melinda _wasn't _there, which made him drink even more and become more depressed.

But that downward spiral had ended since Amelie had turned up; something about her, the way she was, made him _want _to change... It wasn't just for his son, but for her as well.

_But will she still come out and spend time with me once I'm 'me' again? _He pondered, before instantly rebuffing himself. Why did he care about Amelie spending time with him? His wife had just died, for Christ's sake; he _definitely _didn't need to be thinking about Amelie. The woman, if you could call her that, was a frickin' _vampire_! She owned him, body and soul; there was no chance of them being anything other than owner and property... That was the way the contracts worked.

"Samuel, whatever is the matter?" his mother had said when she walked through the door. She expected to see the usual state of squalor that she had seen for the past three months: stacks of beer cans lining the furniture, papers haphazardly thrown about the room, the kitchen worktops a breeding ground for germs... But, that day, she didn't.

"I have receieved a letter from TPU saying that I can attend part time classes for English Lit alongside working at the bank," he explained as she picked up his son and cleaned off the remnants of his milk bottle from his upper lip. "I just don't know... I mean, it's not fair to leave Stephen with you all week, pretty much, but this is what I have wanted to do forever."

His mother hesitated, not knowing whether she should indulge her son in his dreams or tell him to grow up and work between spending time with the only family he had.

"I, we, can take him when you have to work, Samuel, but we cannot have a baby for six days a week; we passed that stage a long time ago and we can't go back," she compromised, agreeing to have him three days of the six he would need.

_I guess that means uni is off... Unless... Amelie..._

"That's great, Mum, thanks," he said with a smile, moving to give her a hug. "I'll find a babysitter for when I go for class because, well, I have to do this. It's what I always wanted before... Before everything, but I need to do it," he finished, not wanting to make his Mum feel guilty for only having his son half of what he had wanted but simply explaining _why _he had to do this.

She smiled at him and set Stephen back down in his crib. "Well done, sweetie, we're proud of you," she told him as she gathered her bag, the flying visit almost over already. "We're here for you and Stephen, you know that... Just be careful when you step outside because that dratted next door neighbour is waiting to throw her unneeded help into the equation," she smiled grimly at the mention of the busybody neighbour...

"Thanks Mum; I'll see you later," Sam replied, opening the door for her. "I'll call you when I know when I'm going back to work, ok?"

She nodded and he shut the door quietly behind her, so that the now once again quiet baby had no excuse for crying. He picked up the phone once again and dialled his work, finding out that he was to work Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays starting next week, since it was already Wednesday.

The only thing he had left to do was ring Hannah Smith and explain that he wanted to come Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday... Oh, and he had to call Amelie and ask to take her up on her offer to babysit his son when he was at university - that was an important one.

"Is this Hannah Smith?" he asked, as a female voice answered the phone. "My name is Sam Glass and I was ringing to accept the offer outlined in the letter I was sent."

"Certainly, if you could confirm which days you would like to attend, we have no problem with you starting next week - I shall print you your timetable and have it sent over shortly," she said, promptly and businesslike.

"Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, if that is possible," he crossed his fingers that he would be able to attend then - the bank needed him the other days, so if there was a problem then he would have to choose between them.

"Certainly, there is no problem with that," she replied, much to his relief. "Welcome to Texas Prairie University, Mr Glass!"

He said goodbye and hung up the phone, pondering what to say to Amelie. Did he tell her over the phone, or did he invite her over? Something told him that the etiquette she seemed to enjoy so would say that he ought to invite her over and formally accept her offer of help in person.

"Amelie?" he said into the reciever as a sleepy sounding voice answered the phone. "If you would like, do you want to come over later today?"

"Yes," came her simple answer, sleep already cleared from her voice. "Would 6pm suffice?"

"6 would be great," he confessed, knowing that he had to tidy up at least a _little _more before the Founder came over, expected.

"See you then, Samuel," she replied before hanging up. He smiled as he processed the fact that she wanted to come over... Maybe tonight, they could... Talk...?

But the memory of his wife hits him then.

_What have I just done?_

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

**Please review! *more reviews = more updates***

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**This is for the couple of reviews I got for last chapter!**

**The entire events of this story will be summarised into one chapter, in about 20 chapters' time, in my story called 'Life' – just a series of oneshots in Sam's POV about his life. Please take a look!**

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

At precisely 6pm, the doorbell rang, signalling to him that Amelie was here – who else would have came around at _exactly_ the time that Amelie was supposed to be coming? So he walked to the door, kicking one of the missed newspapers underneath the sofa so that she hopefully wouldn't see it under the sofa.

"Hello, Samuel," she said, something other than her usual coolness in her voice. Yet he, for some reason, tried to block this out of his head and heart, trying desperately to hang onto all thoughts of Melinda and block Amelie out of his head. But he couldn't. surreptitiously, thoughts of Amelie began to seep into his mind: the way her long hair tied back in a tight bun would look so much better down; the way she was so young but had an air about her that meant she seemed so much older; the way that she was so utterly… _perfe-_ NO! He couldn't finish that thought – he couldn't be unfaithful to Melinda and her memory. She had died mere months ago and left her legacy through her son: he couldn't move on with a _vampire_. That just was neither feasible nor wise.

"Amelie," he replied, his voice showing the effort it was taking him to latch his memory _entirely_ onto Melinda and to ignore the blonde beauty before him. Then he noticed something strange about her. "Are you wearing _jeans_?" he questioned, looking with confusion at the Founder wearing such a modern day item of clothing.

She blushed slightly – he registered with shock that vampires _could_ blush – and nodded, almost imperceptibly. "I am, Samuel, you are not going blind," she smiled slightly: everything about her seemed to be about the half measures; she wouldn't go the entire way to show her emotion. Then again, from what he had heard, she _never_ showed emotion so this was more than usual. "After all, am I not allowed to at least _try_ new clothing? Is it not the same concept as fashion is, changing continually? As I _sincerely_ doubt you continue to wear the same style clothing as your father did before you, am I correct?" she continued, albeit slightly defensively, as if she was trying to justify her dressing.

Sam smiled at her, registering the way she looked _amazing_ in the jeans. "I was just saying!" he pacified her, his hands in the air. She laughed almost and he noted the way she averted her eyes from the bracelet enclosed around his wrist, the one which tied him to her. "Come sit down," he suggested and she nodded.

"I have to say, Samuel, the idea of storing newspapers under a sofa is _most_ intriguing," she actually laughed here and he ducked his head in shame, blushing profusely. "Don't be embarrassed – after all, I am sure we all have our pet quirks," she continued, trying to make him stop feeling so ashamed.

He looked up at her at this point and became hooked in her grey eyes, his own sapphire ones engrossed in looking past the barriers she had put up in her eyes to prevent anybody from reading them.

"So what is _your_ pet quirk?" he questioned, finding the chink in what she had said in order to aid his quest to pull down the wall entirely and just reveal Amelie. He had no idea why he wanted to do this, but he did. It was his challenge, the only thing that would stop him falling apart: Amelie. She was the one who had gotten him to connect with his son, who had gotten him back to work.

She opened her mouth to respond, albeit rather hesitantly, before a wailing from upstairs alerted them to the fact that there was another life in the house. They started out of their almost trance like state, staring at one another, and Sam rushed up the stairs to Stephen, Amelie following behind at a human pace.

"Continue that later?" he suggested, as he rocked Stephen to try and get him to calm down. She nodded, thankful for the chance to escape he thought, and he decided that filling the intervening time with small talk. "I have been invited to join TPU to study English Literature course part time, along with working," he said with pride, and was waiting for a response when Stephen proceeded to puke all over him. pleasant.

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She had known that the entire TPU issue would show up sooner or later and that she may as well deal with it now. Thankfully her life had brought her a rather good poker face and it meant that she could hide her lack of surprise at this revelation – she knew because she had arranged it!

Before she had to respond, the baby (fortunately for her) decided to vomit all over his father, something she doubted Sam was very happy about. Yet she smiled slightly, able to appreciate the slight humour in the situation, and simply moved across the room to fetch the baby wipes from the unit. From here, she proceeded to take the baby from Sam without a word to ask permission and began to undress the baby from his now vomit covered babygro and wiped him down to ensure no residue remained, all the while Sam having disappeared to remove his now saturated clothing.

By the time he returned, Amelie had already disposed of everything unsavoury in the bin and was rocking Stephen to sleep in her arms. She smiled as he came through, utterly engrossed in the little baby in her arms as she processed just how utterly amazing he was.

She knew she was falling for him.

"I can do that, if you want?" Sam asked as she continued to soothe the baby, begging him to silence as she wanted to go back to Sam.

It took her a minute or two to register this as she was so caught up in soothing little Stephen, something she had always loved – soothing babies, not just Stephen. But she looked away from his little angelic face to peer at his father and shook her head, tendrils of hair wisping away from the tight bun but she didn't care, for being with children _always_ got messy.

"I am fine… unless you _want_ to?" she suddenly realised that he may not be comfortable with her holding him longer than necessary. _But he let me put him to bed the other night,_ she contradicted herself in her brain.

Sam smiled and shook his head, taking a step back. "No, no, I _love_ that there is someone else to look after him… not that you're a babysitter or anything or that I'm using you or-" he began to babble and she shook her head in amusement.

"Samuel, you are digging yourself into a hole which you may not be able to climb out of," she warned him, her tone light and showing she was joking.

He shook himself and smiled, moving closer to Amelie and the near slumbering baby, smiling as he saw the state his son was in.

"He-" he began, but Amelie silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. She couldn't help herself – she needed to silence him and that was the only way she could consider to do it.

They were stunned into silence for a second, his heartbeat increasing dramatically as he processed the coolness, yet softness, of her touch. It was so gentle and tender, yet he could do nothing under her control – he was powerless to her.

Then she removed her finger and sat the baby down in his crib, his steady breathing the only noise in the room, besides the two heartbeats. Amelie smiled and began to walk away down the stairs, deciding that it was time to leave. If she stayed… she would end up kissing him and he wasn't ready for that.

"I must go," she told him, gathering her small clutch bag as she headed towards the door. He stopped still, stunned that she was leaving so quickly.

"Wait!" he called after her as she approached the door, her guards waiting attentively outside.

"Yes?" she questioned as she turned towards him, a soft and gentle on her face that was so rarely seen.

"You never told me your little pet quirk," he said, desperate for her to speak with him a little longer – something was forming there. She smiled as she looked at him intently, wondering whether or not she could reveal this. Then she decided that it couldn't hurt.

"My little pet quirk?" she repeated the phrase, twisting her mouth around the words elegantly. Sam nodded and she smiled before twirling a piece of the hair which had fallen loose with Stephen. "That is simple, Samuel. It is you," she revealed with another smile. "Goodnight. Sleep well, my friend," she whispered as she opened the door and stepped through it without another word.

She could hear him standing still in the living room, evidently dumbstruck at her words, but she pushed him out of her mind as she headed down the stairs towards the Rolls Royce she used for transportation at the current time.

_I love you_, she thought as she climbed into the limo, unable to stop him creeping back into her thoughts as she was driven back home. _I love you._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review, please!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews on this!**

**For CurlyCharlie, for the reviews XD**

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

Weeks passed, and he still couldn't get over Amelie's words. They haunted him every moment when he wasn't actively doing something: if he wasn't working, or studying English Lit at TPU or with Stephen, he would think about the words she confessed before she walked out the door:

"_My little pet quirk? It is you,"_ the words circled in his mind so much that he was resorting to taking sleeping tablets to be able to sleep at night. But right up until the effects kicked in, he would find himself imagining running his hands through her perfect golden hair, pulling it loose from the bun and just _seeing _her. He realised, in those moments, that the days that stretched by without him seeing her _hurt_… they almost made him want to go back to drinking. But it wasn't for losing Melinda; no, he wanted to drink because he missed _Amelie…_

And, in a way, that scared him.

That's because he still wanted Melinda… or rather, he knew he _should_ still want Melinda. She hadn't even died six months ago and he was already beginning to feel indifferent to her death. He knew that she would live on through Stephen, through him when he had to explain to Stephen where his mother was, but that wasn't the same as thinking about her, considering himself still married to someone who could walk through the door at any moment.

It wasn't that he _loved_ Amelie; for how could you love someone you barely knew? How could you love someone who wasn't even someone… but a dead body animated someone through the consumption of blood, some of which could be his? Whilst she hadn't specified any blood tariffs in his contract, he still had to donate the usual amount down at the Donation Centre, though he had been given leniency as to the amount since he had to stay strong for his son.

No… he didn't _love_ Amelie, but he valued her as a close friend. Already, after visits of which the number he could probably count on one hand, he saw her as being someone who could help him more than hinder, someone who he could trust with his son – and the fact that she was a vampire was all the more astonishing. But when he was with her, he forgot that. He only saw the young woman, physically about the same age as he was, who yearned for a child, one who adored the children she so little had the chance to interact with.

He supposed the correct way to define his feelings was confused: he didn't know _what_ to think but he only knew one thing… this he was _certain_ of…

He didn't miss Melinda anymore…

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She had managed to stay away from him for two and a half weeks, though she wasn't sure _why_ she was doing so. Ahhh, yes, she was hoping that he would forget that she told him that he was her weakness. She hadn't meant to reveal that to him: it was truly an accident that she had told him; he had weakened her down and she couldn't lie to him, it just wasn't right! So she revealed that he was her pet quirk, the one thing she needed, and then she stayed away from him in an attempt to make him forget… but she doubted he would. He seemed to cling onto everything he shouldn't.

She loved him. That was something she would neither deny nor push to the back of her mind with the feelings she had in the past for another… but he betrayed her and tried to kill her. He no longer registered in her heart or influenced her decisions… but Sam… he made her _feel_ again; before him, she was coasting along in Morganville, unable to feel fully settled. But now… now she had Samuel, someone for her to cling onto and to pull her back to the ground as a reminder that she _did_ do the right thing, that some good came out of Morganville even if it wasn't the good she had desired.

But now she couldn't resist anymore. She needed to go and see him, if only to alleviate some of the longing she had for him. She was fairly certain she could entirely mask her feelings for him without a problem, but she knew that if she didn't see him soon, she would go _insane_!

So, that night, she slipped away from her guards and walked down the street, entirely at ease. Very few vampires knew of her identity, for she did not like to mix with them either: they only knew of her as the 'Founder', some mysterious and beautiful woman who held them here. Select few vampires, mainly the ones she had had dealings with in the past or were considered 'friends', even knew her first name.

She climbed the steps to reach the front door of the house now affectionately known as the 'Glass House'. When she lived here, she simply called it 'Founder House number 2', for it was the second one she lived in. But, she lamented with a small smile, the name 'The Glass House' suited it much more… it gave it character.

With a small breath to steady herself, she knocked at the door and waited for Sam to come and answer it. He did so with an air of shock at seeing her after so long, having missed her more than he would admit. The tea towel over his shoulder made him seem so homey and affectionate, it only heightened the feelings she had for him.

"Amelie… can I ask why you are here?" he asked her quietly as he shut the door behind her. The house wasn't messy like before: as he got busier during the day, he grew more and more houseproud at night and made sure that it was all tidy. Part of him did this so that if Amelie dropped by on a random call like this, she wouldn't have anything to say about his 'pet quirk'.

She ignored him and simply smiled as she moved across to look under the sofa. "No papers, I see," she laughed and when she did that, all the stresses of her life left her face and left the unblemished front of a beautiful woman who never had to experience life's horrors of ageing and changing from a princess to something nobody wanted.

He shrugged and shook his head, sitting down in his seat and putting his book to a side. As he waited to answer, wishing to create a little tension for some reason, he listened for Stephen: no noise. So, finally, he answered. "No, I decided that a pet quirk wasn't viable when I have so much to do," he said coolly, angered slightly by her sudden reappearance after 18 days of not seeing her.

She sighed and sat down, expecting this. She did, after all, say she wanted to baby-sit his son and then just disappeared. "Is Stephen alright?" she inquired, changing the subject from pet quirks entirely so that she didn't have to deal with the entire 'you said I am your pet quirk' thing.

He was about to answer, when a sudden thump and a cry from upstairs alerted them both to the fact that Stephen was _not_ alright…

Sam stood up but Amelie was faster, racing up the stairs towards the baby, the one reason she had left for coming around. Sam didn't really seem to like her; she thought on her way up the stairs, he only needs her for babysitting. He didn't want a vampire around much… but if he got help with Stephen, he'd accept anything.

She burst into the nursery just to find Stephen on the floor, his face blue…

"Call an ambulance!" she yelled down to Sam, worried for this baby's life… after all, humans are fragile…

* * *

**Whatcha think? Bit mean of me?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

_Evidently the baby doesn't die…as then, well, Michael wouldn't be here, would he?_

_Thanks for the review from CurlyCharlie – because of her you are getting this update…_

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

Seeing his son like that on the floor, turning blue, reminded him so much of Melinda. Whilst she may not have died in the same way, the fact that his last living tie to his dead wife was dying before his eyes startled him more than he could admit. There was a part of him that realised that if Stephen died, that was it. He had nothing to live for if he didn't have his son.

Somehow, he realised that Amelie told him to call an ambulance but he couldn't move in his dazed state. So she stood up and rolled her eyes, entirely authorative in the situation as she pushes past him to get the phone downstairs. He can't hear her soft words on the phone; the only thing in his world is _his_ son, his Stephen.

Anything he may have felt, or was going to feel, for Amelie entirely disappeared as he moved to kneel by his son, the feeling of desperation rising in him as he realised _he couldn't do anything_. His son could die in his arms and he would he as helpless as the damned baby on the floor.

"Stephen, come back to your Daddy please," he begged the baby who seemed to be turning an even stranger colour as Amelie retuned to the room. Something about her appearance angered Sam, though he didn't quite know why: perhaps part of him thought that if she hadn't have come into his life, he wouldn't have left Stephen upstairs so then this could never have happened.

"The ambulance is on the way," she informed him but he shrugged her away, ignoring her. His focus remained entirely on his son and he tried to block her out, imagining that his Melinda was still alive, until her hand on his shoulder jolted him back to the unpleasant reality. "Samuel, what's wrong?" she asked him gently, trying to get him to open up to her but he wouldn't. he simply picked up his son with as much tenderness as possible before walking with him downstairs to wait for the ambulance.

"I'd like you to go now, please," he said in a neutral tone, his face as blank as stone. He didn't want to be rude to her; he could regret it in the future. And also, she _was_ his Patron even if she acted less like it than he was sure she was supposed to.

Her silence was stunned but she seemed to understand, knowing that if the usual rules of vampires entering a home were in action, she would be being thrown out. At least she had the means to retain her dignity even if the end result was the same.

"I… I hope he is well soon," she said stiffly, with her stronger hearing being able to pinpoint the arrival of the ambulance down the street. "The ambulance is approaching, goodbye."

With that, she scurried away and Sam realised that her distance brought some hollowness to his chest, hollowness that wasn't there when she was with him. But he had to focus on his son – he was his priority and that was the way it _had_ to be…

_Three days later:_

He took his son home from the hospital, his bout of illness entirely over with. The doctors weren't entirely sure _what_ was wrong with Stephen at first so they kept him in for observation. Sam took the days off from university to sit vigil by the side of his son's cot, pretty much half of the town also coming to make sure that he was 'alright'.

_Of course I'm not alright; I'm back in the hospital where my wife died and my son could be dying_, he had **wanted** to respond with but he couldn't. if he did, then it wouldn't achieve anything. So he had to pretend that he was fine and be polite with everyone who came, even if the only person he _wanted_ to come didn't.

In this time by his son's side, he realised that he had made a mistake with Amelie. He wanted her to be his friend and that was all she had wanted as well – as ludicrous as it sounds, he knew the vampire needed a friend and he was that friend. But he blew it with his obsession with his son and the guilt he felt towards Melinda and the way that he had almost forgot her.

Perhaps the issue with Stephen was for him to be reminded by the powers that be that he cannot forget Melinda, that he needs to be loyal to her for Stephen's sake.

"You can stay with me tonight," Sam murmured to his son, deciding that, for his peace of mind, he won't be leaving him alone in his room.

But whether it was to comfort him or Stephen more, he didn't know…

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_Please review_

_Vicky xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

_For CurlyCharlie, who is moving so I am posting this earlier than normal!_

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She didn't know _why_ it hurt so much that he had rejected her help, that he had flung her away from her as if she was the worst person in the world. After all, he was only her Protectee – or that was all he was supposed to be – and she was his Patron. That was the only relationship that ought to be there.

But it wasn't. because of her presence there, she had managed to save Stephen; would Sam have even heard him fall? No, he wouldn't have even had the chance to find out – the social services of the town were about an inch away from taking Stephen from Sam since he was so drunk all the time and didn't seem to care for his son. If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't have been the chance to find out whether or not he would have managed to save Stephen or not.

Nonetheless, that wasn't the issue. No, the issue was whether or not she dated to try and get back into his life when he had quite pointedly ordered her away from him and out of his and Stephen's lives.

When he had been sleeping by Stephen's bedside, she had slipped in to ensure that they were both ok. At the same time, she ensured that there was no hospital bill for him to fret over paying, having already decided that if he questioned the lack of bill to tell him that children get free healthcare… if she had to make that happen to stop him getting suspicious, she would do. she would do _anything_ to keep her Samuel happy.

The nights seemed to merge with the days now as she no longer had anything to occupy herself with. Her work no longer satisfied her curiosity or held her interest for any time longer than it took to ensure everything was working as it ought to. She pined for someone she could never have; she knew he could never be hers, that he neither wanted her nor needed her the way that she did him. It was beginning to drive her _crazy_, knowing that he was never to be hers, never could she kiss him or even verbally tell him how she felt.

Yet she would rather spend this time with him, the time she used to have so much of, than have nothing with him. He… he enthralled her. He made her feel as if she was special, as if he actually listened to what she had to say. For the time she had with him, she felt as if she had something worth living for, rather than existing. Of course, she had Morganville and Myrnin but… Myrnin was fading, fading faster than she has had thought he would, and Morganville was important only if Myrnin was able to work on his cure. She had considered slaying one of the brighter students at the university to sustain him, but she was worried that it wouldn't last…

However, this problem faded to the back of her mind as soon as caught sight of something that reminded her of her Sam, of the time that she had had with him that was carefree, and she was soon reminded that she desired him so much.

The phone rang then, interrupting her reverie, and she felt angered that someone had dared to interrupt her when she was contemplating such sweet thoughts. But she had to answer it, if only to tell them to go away (but in _much_ more Amelie-esque terms)…

"Hello?" she answered the phone with a brisk tone, not betraying one iota of the emotion she had been thinking about mere seconds before.

"Um, Amelie?" Sam's voice on the phone startled her more than she would care to admit, so much so that she almost dropped the phone in shock. "I want to apologise to you for how I spoke to you before… I was in the wrong and I can't apologise enough," his voice was respectful and she wanted to scream at him down the phone. Respect was not what she wanted: she wanted the person she considered her friend, the one person who she could say anything to and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's fine, Sam, really," she responded slowly, her voice softening as she reverted to her more emotionally free state, the one which was awakened by his presence or voice.

"No it isn't, would you like to come over for dinner some time, so that I could make it up to you?" he asked her with a steely edge to his voice, as if he didn't want to take no for an answer.

And she was _quite_ willing to oblige to that.

"Why yes, that would be most pleasant," she said with a smile that he couldn't see, her hand twirling one of the loose pieces of hair around and around her finger. "Say, tomorrow evening at 8pm?" she suggested to break the sudden silence that engulfed them.

He swallowed loudly and she barely held back a small giggle at how strange he sounded. "Yeah, that's great. See you then. Bye," he hung the phone up and in that moment, the darkness once again descended on her.

She felt as if she had to crawl back from a deep hole in the ground, one that made her want to curl up in a ball and die, one that made her want to also go out and kill every single person she could to try and satisfy the thirst which had suddenly came on.

_This_ was what it felt for Myrnin at the beginning, the time before he even began to get the physical effects. The utter torture of being caged in her head, even if it was only for a minute or so, and being unable to do anything to stop the pain ravaging her body.

Yet Sam brought her back. Just by simply thinking his name, she managed to drag herself back to the surface and be in the world of the living once again.

Thank God.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

When he had woken up that morning, Stephen in his arms tightly, he knew that he had to apologise to Amelie. He owed her that: he had been disgusting to her for no reason when she had only wanted to help his son.

So he set Stephen in his high chair as he dialled the number she had given him weeks ago now, incase of emergencies. She answered straight away, her voice cool and distant – entirely the polar opposite of how she had always spoken to him.

He apologised but she didn't seem as bothered as she almost _ought_ to be. So he found himself talking without thinking and ended up inviting her over for _dinner_.

Some part of his heart screamed that this was stupid and pointless, that he loved Melinda and because of Stephen _couldn't_ love anyone else, but he ignored that as he waited for her answer.

Finally, she accepted and he hung the phone up near instantly, a smile on his face. He could go back to having a friend, someone who could understand his problems, probably because she had lived through scores of human lifetimes.

As he picked up Stephen to hold him close, he realised one thing.

He didn't know what to cook.

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_Review please_

_Vicky xx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

He was still scurrying around the kitchen at five to eight, the potatoes only half cooked and the starter appearing to look similar to the traffic accident of last week. He hadn't prepared for Amelie coming, Stephen still in his high chair and dressed in a plain babygro and his bow tie still hanging loose around his neck.

But he didn't have the time to fix his physical appearance, along with his scruffy hair. He had to finish laying the table, remembering how he had laid the table for when Melinda had come around to meet his parents for the first time… yet, for the first time since he had lost his wife, he didn't feel the pang of pain at this memory. He seemed almost calm about the fact that Melinda had died… something he supposed he needed since he had actively invited another woman, a _vampire_, around for dinner.

Promptly at eight pm, the doorbell rang; the person behind which Sam was sure would be Amelie. He wasn't disappointed as he wrenched the door open, his face flushed with the heat from the kitchen, to reveal a stunning looking Amelie.

Her hair was curled and loose on her shoulders, those which were covered by a thin shawl which accompanied a simple yellow dress. On another woman of her skin pallor, it would have looked washed out, but for Amelie, it was perfect. Nothing but pastels seemed to suit her, he realised, knowing his thoughts about her in jeans were nothing compared to this.

"Um… hello," he said awkwardly, causing Amelie to smile slightly at him, the smile not fading from her face.

"Hello, Samuel," she answered, stepping closer to him. "You are quite capable of leaving, gentlemen," she was so relaxed in her approach to addressing the bodyguards who accompanied her, Sam half expected there to be another man in here that she was expecting to leave alongside him!

"If it's alright with you, ma'am, we would prefer to stay here," the taller of the two – not that the other one was by any means short – said in his deep voice as she turned to shut the door.

She shrugged slightly and inclined her head infinitesimally. "As you desire, though I would prefer it if you were to hide yourself from sight… I hardly imagine it would be a good idea to announce I am here, would it?" she said and they nodded, just as Sam shut the door to hide them from the inside of the house.

Sam took her over to the table in the centre of the room but she sidestepped it, moving across to greet the baby sitting in his highchair still. "You must still have cooking to do, so why don't I occupy Stephen if you wish to do that?" she suggested, dashing his building hopes of perhaps a more romantic set up between them. But he nodded, hiding this disappointment. "That is, of course, if you are happy for me to do so?" she continued, evidently remembering how he was with her when Stephen had had his accident and such.

He smiled slightly and nodded once more. "You are the _only_ person I trust him with, Amelie, so you don't need to ask," he said. Then, just as it looked as if she were to contradict him, he continued, "I was wrong in the hospital and before it, as I told you. So you needn't bring that up as an excuse as to why you need to ask."

She smiled at him and resumed taking Stephen out of the high chair and sitting with him on her lap on the sofa, holding him close. Sam kept an eye on them both at the same time as he continued to cook various things and ensure that he didn't burn the already yucky looking starter, not wanting to see the two things he cared for in his life disappear if he didn't keep a close enough eye on them. Because, if that happened, his life would be over.

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She pulled the baby closer to her, not wanting to let him go. The vulnerability of him made her feel more human, something she always desired when she was around Sam. She wanted to be the same as him, to be human and able to communicate her feelings so much easier. It would mean that she the communication barrier instilled with the thousand and a half years of life, almost, would be destroyed and she would lose the fear of showing her emotions incase she was hurt.

She crooned gently to the baby, so quietly that Sam wouldn't be able to hear but the baby sure could. He laughed slightly for the first time and Amelie couldn't stop herself from having a face happier than punch, so to speak, as she lifted him up to show Sam.

"He laughed," she told him, his face breaking out into a smile as well.

Sam came around and rubbed the little boy's head before lifting him from Amelie, causing a hole to appear in her heart… she had grown so attached to him, the way that Sam just took him from her broke her heart. At least, it did until she saw him putting him in his travel cot and turning back to her with a smile.

"Last time I checked, he was still on bottles," he explained as he motioned to the table. He was the first person in her existence not to have made her feel bad about being a vampire – he made her forget that she _was_ a vampire. he didn't even treat her differently the way that most people would.

So she took the proffered seat and waited for the food to be served…

…

"I had a… it was nice," she began to offer her praise before stopping, realising that she didn't say 'great'. But Sam seemed to understand what she meant as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, smiling as he handed her the small bag and wrap she had been wearing.

"We should… do it again," she said as he opened the door to reveal the bodyguards behind it.

"Yes, we should," he confirmed, swinging the door in his nerves. "Goodbye, Amelie," he said as she began to walk down the stairs, flanked by her bodyguards. She turned and smiled at him before being whisked into her car and that being the last thing he saw of her that night.

He looked up at the stars and, for a second, only saw Amelie's face.

He knew he was falling for her.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Vicky xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

_I don't know how long it's been since I updated this – too long, I guess!_

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

She was a vampire with over one thousand years of age to her name – throughout the years, humans had become little more than a food supply to her, much like livestock was to humans. Yet Samuel was different; he was more than a source of life to her – after all, not once in their times together had she considered consuming his blood.

This was not to say that he was unique; on balance, there had been many people throughout her long life whom had been similar. All of them enchanted her in different ways: some for their natural beauty; some for their wit, their charm; some of them for their talents – but none of them had continued to captivate her after a short time.

At first, she would kill them because her control was so weak. However, as she aged, she would toy with them, leading them on and then disappearing, watching them go mad with lust for her when she returned suddenly. Only _then_ would she kill them.

Yet, for the first time, she didn't want to kill the object of her affections. He was unique in the sense that she _wanted_ to keep going back to see him, not being forced by the will of the game she had not played since Oliver…

He was unique in the sense that she desired his life, desired to be him, to have his child, to have a human life. She hadn't wanted that with any of the others – they were simply life size play toys – but with Sam, she did. She wanted him… she felt love for him, an emotion so devoid from her life, she scarcely believed in its existence any longer.

However, the love scared her. She knew that if her enemies found out for the love she harboured for this breakable man, that he was her only weakness, he would be used against her. She could _never_ let anything happen to Sam, so she would be forced to relinquish control of Morganville before its purpose to cure her people was complete. And that couldn't happen either.

The smart option would be to stay away from Sam, but she couldn't do that either – she desired him in her life too much; she desired the chance to love his child too much. So she would continue to see him, yet be careful about covering her tracks so that nobody would know of her love for him, so he wouldn't be in danger. She wouldn't even tell _him_ her feelings, just so that no reciprocation could be given, no chance for him to fall in love with a vampire.

That was her plan.

Just could she stick to it?

OoOoOo

She arrived on his doorstep as arranged one evening, nearly three years to the day since she had first walked into his life.

What a difference thirty six months could make.

Stephen was walking and talking by then, a pain for Sam who was now having to lock him in a playpen when he wasn't being guarded for fear that he would throw himself down the stairs.

And Amelie was even closer to Sam than before, surer than ever that she needed him in her life… and more confident about the fact that she couldn't lose him more than anything else.

"Come in," he said to her, shoving the door open as he grabbed the kid from the floor to stop him running out of the open door. "He's being a nightmare – I just need to get him to bed before we eat, ok?" he confirmed but she was shaking her head, looking at all the work he had to do. She could read from a distance that it was due tomorrow.

"I shall deal with Stephen whilst you work, then I shall finish cooking for you," she told him, taking the toddler from his arms and carrying him up the stairs, talking with him all the way.

From upstairs, she could hear Sam's muttering that he loved her.

It was something that scared her and made her immobile heart want to flutter more than anything. She didn't _want_ him to love her – she didn't want him wasting his life on her – but now he _had_, she wanted him more than anything. She wanted him so much, to tell him how she felt. But she couldn't – she promised herself.

OoOoOo

They were sat down eating within merely fifteen minutes, Sam able to race through the work without the annoyance of a child clamouring for attention whilst he wanted to work.

"I need to tell you something," he told her as soon as he had taken away the plates for their starter, six little words that caused the same reaction as before.

"What is it, Samuel?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to hear that he didn't _want_ to do this anymore (why would he, when she had heard what she did earlier?) but not being entirely sure if she can handle a full blown confession of love. It had to be a different love to what he had with Melinda: that was flash burning and almost instantaneous, whereas this had cumulated over three years, a time during which they had both grown.

"I… I think I love you," he whispered and she was stunned. It was what she had always hoped for, for him to tell her he loved her, but she didn't know what to say in response.

All she could do was reach out for his hand and find herself swimming in his sapphire blue eyes, knowing she was passing on the message that she loved him back.

"I love you also," she replied, slightly awkwardly since she didn't quite know how to verbalise emotions – she had never had the need. "I'm not quite sure what I am to say here, Samuel, but I know that your feelings are reciprocated."

His mouth opened, but not a word came out. Instead, he simply nodded. Some sort of inner knowledge guided him not to kiss her, for that would just not be right – and she didn't know if she could handle a kiss. A declaration of love was enough for one night; physical contact was another thing entirely.

The front door received a harsh knocking at, a rhythmic beat which she recognised as the beat that she had ordered her guards to use if they required her – and only in a life threatening emergency. It was the first time it was used in the entire time they had been together, which was probably what made it all the more shocking.

Before he could find the words to respond, she was on her feet and smiling slightly, laying her napkin down on the chair. "I must leave, mon amour," she slipped, calling him the name she called him alone to his surprise. "I shall see you soon, no?"

He simply nodded, not able to say anything – whether this was at her reciprocated love or the fact that she was departing so soon after giving that, she did not know, but she knew that there was a crisis in Morganville, something that couldn't be solved without her.

She had broken the promise to herself…and, unfortunately, she knew that this could get the both of them killed.

* * *

_Sorry it's so…ok standard, and not wowzy!_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please… or read without reviewing._

_Vicky xx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**I don't own anything**

**The events in this chapter, I have edited from being what RC has on the website because it makes more sense to me to have it happen like this…and also from how I ended the other chapter.**

**Anyone else excited for the release of the new book?**

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

There was a situation down at the pub; a man had gone 'crazy' and began to attack everyone in there, including the vampires. There was a hostage situation and this even included vampires, with the threat of them being shot dead by the silver gun he held in his hands – it was a serious problem, something she had to deal with.

As she was driven to the pub, her attention remained focused on the past hour or so with her Samuel, the one she had just told she loved – could there be a future for them? She didn't know; after all, she had to protect herself above all else, yet the love she had for him made her absolutely positive that he _had_ to be protected. She couldn't live with herself if he died…that much she was sure.

The car stopped and she stepped out, heading into the pub, where a racket ensued. She winced slightly, the volume of the screaming and yelling not exactly the thing she desired in her town, but the entire room turned to stare at her as she entered. Many of them didn't know she even existed or, rather, they didn't know of her appearance – _everyone_ knew of the mysterious Founder. But many of even the vampire residents had never seen her, never seen the woman who had ordered them all to be brought to this town.

"They are in there," she stated quietly in comparison to the yelling of orders between various other people in there, and a debate that was already ensuing between the human chief of police and the vampire police about the fate of Edgar, the perpetrator of this attack.

"Yes, ma'am," the police chiefs scuttled over and recited this in unison, their tone unanimously grave. "He's got six in there, including one vampire," the human police chief told her, his voice grave.

"And we have no method by which to get the hostages out?" Amelie inquired, her tone cool and calculating as she tried to make her mind up as what to do. in the back of her mind, she remembered the facts of merely three years ago, when she had to call upon her new 'friend' to sort out some humans – and she knew there were many other cases in which Sam Glass had aided humans to prevent their death without her knowledge. Whilst she _wanted_ to know everything about him, she knew she didn't and that she had absolutely no chance of doing so, if she had to do what she knew she _did_ have to – leave him.

"No, ma'am…the only person possible to even consider getting the hostages out alive would be Mr Glass," the human officer spoke again, confirming Amelie's inner thoughts. "If you desire, I can go and telephone him now to come on over here now, so he can begin to hopefully relieve the situation?" he continued, most likely seeing something in Amelie's eyes that showed she wanted this to happen.

"Yes, I think that that is the only idea that could possibly work," she agreed, walking slowly into the far corner of the room, well out of the line of sight of the door. She didn't want the man – Edgar Bryan, the local town mental asylum attendee – to see her there, for he knew who she was, would throw him further over the edge…and that was not something that would be exactly proactive in the situation.

So she sat there, waiting for her Samuel to come and protect them all…as usual. It was so strange how he, a mere _human_, could invoke such feelings in her, be able to achieve things her vampires both couldn't do and had no chance of completing if they tried. He was truly unique, Sam Glass, and she knew she wanted him forever – yet he would be a liability, a way for her enemies to gain access to her by using the one thing she loved in the world.

But, oh, how she _wanted_ it.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

The call came just as Stephen fell to sleep, having Sam cursing all the way down the stairs to answer it. "Hello?" he questioned, not entirely focused on the caller, just like he hadn't been focused on putting his son down. His thoughts were consumed with Amelie, consumed with the woman who had reciprocated his love for her – or perhaps that was a dream… yet he doesn't believe that it was.

"Um, Sam, we need you down at the pub," the chief of police, Chief Polin, was on the other end of the line, giving nothing away with his opening sentence. "There's an issue with Edgar; he's gone crazy again but this time he's taken hostages into another room. You need to come down and help us," he was told that he _had_ to go, not that he wouldn't have gone anyway – that's where Amelie was called to, he realised, and if she was there, he was going.

"Let me just get my neighbour to look after my son and then I'll be right down," he promised, hanging up the phone with no need to ask where he had to go: there was only one pub in Morganville open that late to still allow humans in.

…

Within half an hour, he was pulling up outside the pub and making his way through the crowds of police officers all circling the building. It wasn't as if Edgar was going to escape, so Sam was wondering what on earth they were there for, when he remembered: the safety of the people around, giving statements, for the ones in the situation inside the building, so that the vampires didn't come and attack.

"Excuse me," he said politely, being allowed straight through as soon as the police officers saw who he was – evidently he was being expected.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" the vampire police chief snapped as soon as he saw the redhead approaching. In the distance, Sam could see Amelie's head turning towards him, yet he managed to refrain from staring at her: this was not the right place for romance, he knew for sure, and he had to focus on getting the hostages out alive.

"Well, _that_ was really possible, given the fact I was _called_ half an hour ago," he felt his temper rising, unable to control himself as he faced the vampire. He could hurt him all he wanted – after all, he had done them all a _favour_ coming down here - he didn't have to.

But he knew in his heart that he always would have done…for Amelie.

"Speak to me like that…" the vampire growled, until one of Amelie's bodyguards appeared between the pair of them. Sam knew that this was her way of protecting him from afar, making sure she wasn't physically getting involved when the world knew that she just wouldn't.

"And you can sort this out yourself," Sam continued the vampire's sentence, a fiercely determined look on his face as he faced down the chief of police. "I'm here as a favour to sort this out without the bloodshed I know you want…" but then _he_ trailed off as unmistakeable sounds of Marion, the only person (vampire or not) young enough to sound like that, screaming louder than anything…

…until silence reigns once again.

"If you would _do_ something?" the vampire shouted at Sam tetchily, indicating the door as the vampires in the room began to move much more frantically than before – he didn't know what told him this other than the silence, but Sam knew that Marion was dead…no question about it.

He was about to argue back when he looked up and over at Amelie. Her eyes were wide open, staring in his direction, and as their eyes met, he felt a shiver running through him. He knew she wanted him to be compliant, something backed up by the infinitesimally small movement of her head side to side.

"Fine," he huffed, stepping around the vampire and heading over to the door. "Edgar, come on, you know you want to let me in," he wheedled.

And that's what he did for the next seven hours.

…

As dawn was approaching, Sam's throat hurt more than anything, yet he knew that he had to keep on going; he had gotten Edgar to allow four of the five hostages so far out of the room and he only had to get the last one out before Edgar himself…he didn't want him to get hurt, but he knew that the murder of the vampire would mean that he himself would die, but in a _much_ more medieval and horrific way than Marion did.

"One more," he muttered to himself, ignoring every vampire in the room as he had done for the past five or so hours. After all, it got more than a little embarrassing, being so pleading and calm when the rest of them were a mess.

There was only one person he would have wanted in the room: Amelie. The one person he wanted to be there would have been her, and yet she _was_ there – in the far corner. The logic was true – if Edgar saw her, he would go crazy again. Best to keep her out of the way until the last moment.

The door opened and the last hostage – an elderly man, who looked more than slightly dead on his feet – stepped out, being hurried away by the humans loitering by the door. Now, the only one that remained was Edgar.

"If you come out now, Edgar, I can help you," Sam pressed, knowing he was probably telling lies – even his influence over Amelie couldn't save Edgar – but wanting to say anything to get him out. All he wanted was to go home to his son, go home and let Amelie come over. He wanted to talk to her more than anything…but that was not the focus of then.

After an agonising wait, the door opened and the man of the moment (though in a negative manner) stepped out, his knife stained red and hanging by his side. Over the top of him, Sam could see the body of the girl who was dead laying there, her separate head lying metres from her body – it sickened him.

And then everything happened.

Amelie moved too quickly from the corner, moved before the man was disarmed – a bad move. Instantly, the relatively calm Edgar jumped back into action, ready to attack…and he was moving towards Amelie.

"No!" Sam yelled, unable to help himself, unable to think clearly: he knew that the knife had absolutely no chance of hurting Amelie, for she was so much older and stronger than Edgar, yet he didn't think of that. All he saw was the knife and the way it was heading towards Amelie.

And he reacted.

Diving in front of her, he yelled as the knife pierced his gut, pierced all the way through to his spine. The pain meant nothing to him as he realised that Amelie was entirely safe, that he had saved her…rather than it being the other way round, he had saved _her_.

Things happened quicker after that; Edgar was hauled away before Sam had even fell to the ground, Amelie scooping him into her lap within the next second. His head rested in her lap as he could feel the abstract feeling of the blood seeping out of his stomach – he was dying, and he hadn't even told her that he loved her properly!

But then he saw something that made the last few years as if they had meaning, had significance rather than just being an obsession over someone else.

Tears dripped down her face.

In that moment, he realised that he _hadn't_ dreamt that she told him she loved him – she did. She loved him, completely and truly, and he was dying on her…how could that be right? He loved her, she loved him, they could be happy…but he wasn't going to be there.

Noises were trying to break into his ears that suddenly felt filled with cotton wool. He could only see the beauty of her face, see the dripping of the glistening droplets of tears that ran down her cheeks as she stroked his hair back from his head, trying to stop it appearing so dishevelled. All he could see was the angel before him, see the woman that meant _everything_ to him… the only thing he could ever want.

Things began to happen, things that he could never explain: his heartrate began to slow, something digging into his neck as the most desolating thing of all occurred; Amelie's face disappeared.

Then he could only taste salt and copper on his lips, this being the over arching sense he had as a slender wrist was placed over his mouth; _Amelie's._

She was turning him.

In the last moments as a human, he refused to close his eyes, even as the dark blanket of unconsiousness, of near death, tried to wash over him. he wanted to go out of this life and into the next seeing _her_ face, staring into _her_ eyes, being with _her_, the angel, the one he loved.

And that's what he did.

* * *

**Seem like a cop out?**

**Well, that was where the story was always going to end for me because I wanted it to stay happy and not have Sam leaving her because he's depressed about being a vampire then Amelie leaving him when he wants her so it's safer for him.**

**Now we just have two lovebirds who are together forever.**

**I'd appreciate it if you reviewed here, since it's the final chapter and all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Vicky xx**


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

_So I felt bad leaving it like that, so sudden in a way, so I wrote this like teeny epilogue for you all._

_And also because it's my favourite pairing with Amelie in it…_

* * *

His attention had never been so stretched as it was when he held her in his arms, trying to absorb every detail about her in those short moments. He was a vampire now – he had so much more capabilities to memorise every single part of her face, get the exact colour of her eyes locked in his brain to bring up whenever she wasn't around.

Everything had to be memorised, down to details such as her shoe size: something gave him the feeling that she wouldn't be his for much longer, even though she promised she would be his forever, and so everything had to be stored away forever more.

Especially the sight of her left hand, the one with the fourth finger that glittered with the ring he gave her.

Yes, no matter what happened between them, that ring meant she would always be his.

_Always_.

* * *

_So, I'm hoping that you liked that few little lines because I felt in soppy Samelie mood and this is my only multichaptered on them._

_Oh and please read my new oneshot for them:_

_.net/s/7482480/1/Is_it_the_love_of_the_name_or_the_person_inside_

_thanks – it's over for real this time!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
